


That Wonderful Part Of You

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: It was the first time Natsu saw Juvia fight. To tell the truth, it was not the first time, he had seen her fight with Gray before, but he had never really took notice of her. But this time it was different.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That Wonderful Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Happy were surrounded by several mages. They had been hired for a mission. The client had specifically requested them. And what was supposed to be an easy mission, to find an item stolen a few days earlier, turned out to be more difficult than expected. The thieves were a dark guild and the stolen item was a very rare magical item. Gray managed to freeze two mages, Lucy summoned Leo and Aries. Natsu looked around and grinned :

‘Let’s go Happy !’

Happy spread his wings and grabbed Natsu's jacket. They flew off and charged at the three mages.

‘Roar of the Fire Dragon !’ Natsu shouted.

The flames enveloped the mages. Happy put Natsu down, the dragon slayer was smiling, proud of himself. He looked around, wondering if there were more mages to fight. He saw something that caught his attention. Juvia was fighting the last mage left. She used her magic to surround her opponent with water and hurled him away. It was the first time Natsu saw her fight. To tell the truth, it was not the first time, he had seen her fight with Gray before, but he had never really took notice of her. But this time it was different. He actually saw her. Her way to use her magic, her determination and the strength in her eyes. He knew she was strong. Almost as strong as Mirajane and Erza. But Natsu felt like he was seeing a goddess. Once she was certain that all the mages were defeated, she dispelled her magic.

‘Juvia, that was awesome !’ Natsu said.

Juvia looked at him and thanked him. Her face lit up and she ran towards Gray. She clung to his arm, asking him if he was okay. Natsu frowned, wondering why she always had to rush at Gray.

‘Are you all right Natsu? You make a bit of a face.’

Natsu looked at Happy, who was flying next to him. He nodded and looked once again at Juvia.

A few days later Natsu saw Juvia again. He was going to the river, which was near his home, to fish. Usually Happy accompanied him, but this time he had decided to stay with Carla. Natsu had an evil smile. Too bad for Happy, he will keep all the fish to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of the water, like a storm hitting the river. He kept walking and saw Juvia, standing in the middle of the river, fighting an invisible enemy. She was training and the water was around her. Natsu approached and walked on a twig. The water around Juvia fell into the river and she looked at the dragon slayer. She was surprised and did not expect anyone to see her training.

‘Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,’ Natsu apologized.

Juvia shook her head, telling him he was not bothering her and got out of the water.

‘What you do with water is really great !’ Natsu enthused.

Juvia blushed. She looked away and mumbled a ‘thank you’, not knowing what to say. It was rare for someone to compliment her on her magic. A huge smile lit up Natsu's face. An idea crossed his mind and he hoped Juvia would agree.

‘What would you say if we train together ?’

Juvia frowned, wondering where that idea had come from.

‘Juvia doesn't think this is a good idea.’  
‘Why ?’  
‘Natsu and Juvia's magic are the opposite. Fire and water don't mix together. They are too different.’  
‘On the contrary, it's an advantage. It will help us.’

Juvia hesitated. Natsu was not completely wrong. And she knew that if she refused, he would ask her over and over again until she gave in. She had seen him do it with Laxus and Gildarts. She sighed and accepted. Natsu threw his fist in the air in victory.

‘Great ! We start now !’

Juvia opened her eyes wide.

‘What ? Natsu, wait !’

She barely had time to react and formed a water shield when she saw Natsu rushing at her. They trained until nightfall. The following days, Natsu and Juvia were at the river to continue their training. Sometimes Happy would join them. Natsu was eager to see Juvia. When he was with her, he felt like she was bringing him a breath of fresh air. He had not felt like this for a long time. It was strange. He had never paid attention to her before and now he enjoyed spending time with her. Their magic and their character were opposites, but that was what he enjoyed.

******

It had happened one day without him noticing it. Juvia was lying in the grass at the end of their training. Natsu collapsed next to her, exhausted and Juvia laughed.

‘What's the matter ?’  
‘It's just that Juvia has never had so much fun while training.’

A huge smile lit up Natsu's face.

‘Me too.’

Exept with Happy, he had never had so much fun training. With time, he had gotten to know Juvia and he realized how fantastic she was. He looked at her and was captivated. She was out of breath, her cheeks rosy and her hair disheveled from fighting with him, but her gaze was bright. He found her beautiful. His gaze fell on her lips and he wondered how they tasted. Natsu blushed and his heart was racing in his chest. He was attracted by Juvia and had a furious urge to kiss her. He stood up. He refused to meet her gaze.

‘I've got to go.’

He ran off. He heard Juvia calling his name, but he did not look back. He stopped after several yards. His heart was beating extremely fast and he knew it was not for running. He put his hand on his chest. What was wrong with him ? Why was he reacting like that ? It was Juvia. He had never felt this way for anyone before, not even for Lucy. He tried to calm down, telling himself that he reacted like that because of the situation. He sighed in relief. It was just that.

He saw Juvia the next day at the guild. He apologized for leaving so suddenly the day before and was reassured that she did not blame him. Everything was going well, until Gray arrived and Juvia's full attention was on him. He glared at them. What the hell did she see in Gray ? He would never understand. And that annoyed him. Lucy and Wendy sat down at his table. The Celestial Mage frowned.

‘Are you all right Natsu?’ She asked.

He muttered that he was fine and clenched his hands. He wanted to throw it in Gray's face and take Juvia with him. He opened his eyes wide, realizing what he was feeling. He was jealous. He realized that what he had felt for Juvia the day before was not fleeting feelings. He apologized to Lucy and Wendy and left the guild. He needed to be alone. He had to see things as they are. He had fallen in love with Juvia, but she did not feel the same.

******

Juvia and Natsu were sitting on the ground. Their training was over and Natsu enjoyed spending those quiet moments with her. He felt at ease. He had managed to convince Happy to stay with Lucy so that he could spend some time alone with Juvia.

‘Can I ask you a question ?’ He asked.

Juvia nodded.

‘Why do you love Gray ?’

Juvia opened her eyes wide and she blushed.

‘Because he stopped the rain.’

Natsu frowned, not understanding what she meant. She explained.

‘The rain has always accompanied Juvia. She was the rain woman. She ruins everything. Family walks, picnics with friends, romantic outings. People hate the rain and they hate Juvia. But when I met Gray-sama, the rain stopped thanks to him.’  
‘It's ridiculous.’

Juvia's gaze darkened and Natsu realized he had hurt her. He tried to redeemed himself.

‘The rain brings a lot of good things. the smell of the forest, rainbows, flowers. Without rain there would be no life. Why would you want to remove that wonderful part of you ?’

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time someone had said such beautiful words to her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Natsu started to panic. He thought he had comforted her, but his words had the opposite effect.

‘I am sorry !’ He said. ‘I didn't mean to hurt you.’  
‘No, Juvia is happy. No one had ever told her she was wonderful. Thanks Natsu.’

Juvia smiled and despite her tears, she was radiant. Natsu had never seen anything so beautiful. He was more and more in love.

******

Without her realizing it, Natsu had become an important part of Juvia's life. They met almost every day and what started as a simple training, had grown into much more. They talked, they laughed, they were having fun. And when Natsu was not around, Juvia was bored and she could not wait to see him again. It was strange, she thought. It was Natsu, so why did she want to spend more time with him, rather than Gray ? Why did she feel sad when she was not with him ?

It had been raining all day, but Juvia was not responsible of it. No one in the guild blamed her, but she still felt the need to apologize. And when she went to see Gray who was sitting at the bar, she felt her world was falling apart.

‘What a gloomy weather,’ he said.  
‘Gray !’ Erza snapped.

She motioned Gray to look behind him. Juvia could not move, she felt like Gray had just froze her blood with his magic. Gloomy, sad, depressing. Juvia had heard these words all her life. But she never thought she heard Gray saying them. She heard Natsu's voice ringing in her head, ‘Why would you want to remove that wonderful part of you ?’ Juvia put her hand to her heart. She realized that Gray had never said anything like that to her.

‘Juvia,’ Gray said horrified. ‘I am sorry. I...’

Juvia smiled and she tried not to cry.

‘You don't have to apologize. Juvia understood. Gray-sama never thought the rain was wonderful.’

Before Gray had a chance to say anything, Juvia left the guild. Natsu, who had seen everything, quietly left the guild and followed Juvia. She was fast and Natsu had not seen where she had gone. But something told him that she had taken refuge by the river. He took the path he knew by heart and found her sitting by the water. The rain was torrential. He was soaked, but it did not matter, Juvia was sad and he would be there for her. He sat down next to her. They were silent for several minutes until Natsu broke the silence.

‘There's nothing gloomy about you.’

Juvia opened her eyes wide.

‘You heard ?’

He nodded.

‘Gray is an idiot not to see that life is more beautiful when you're around.’  
‘You are always there when Juvia needs it.’

She came up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu timidly put his arms around her and seeing that she was not pushing him away, he hugged her. Juvia felt the heat wash over her and realized that it was Natsu's magic. She snuggled up against him, allowing herself to be wrapped in his warmth. She felt good. The rain gradually stopped.

******

Juvia was spending more and more time with Natsu. Besides their training, they often went on missions together. Their combined magic was incredible. With the dragon slayer, Juvia trusted in herself and in her magic. She had accepted the rain which had made her suffer all her life. She realized that Gray was not meant for her, but that did not stop her from being his friend. As for Natsu, what she felt for him was different from what she had felt for the Ice Mage. It was love. True love.

******

Juvia and Natsu had gone on a mission. They had to fight with members of a dark guild. The two mages succeeded to beat them, but Natsu was wounded in the battle. Juvia approached him, worried.

‘Natsu, you are hurt.’  
‘It's nothing, it's just a scratch.’

His arm was bleeding. It was much more serious than a scratch. Tears rolled down Juvia's cheeks. She tore a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around Natsu's arm.

‘Idiot !’ She sobbed. ‘You idiot ! Juvia was so scared. She wouldn't stand it if something happened to you.’

She tied the fabric and threw herself into Natsu's arms. He put his good arm around her. He could not think anymore, all that mattered was her. He kissed her hair, her cheek, her lips. At first, he was hesitant. Natsu, then, expressed everything he felt in the kiss. Juvia kissed him back just as forcefully. He realized she felt the same as him.

Their magic was opposite, but he had given his heart to Juvia and Juvia had given hers to him.

_The end ___


End file.
